


Pollthan

by jonogender



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonogender/pseuds/jonogender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a short story of Pollux and Ethan's love over about four-ish years</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pollthan

Pollux felt as if the world had just ended. Not only was his twin dead, he had just talked to the one who killed him.

The boy he loved killed his brother.

\----------

{Three years ago}

Pollux smiled at his friend. The two boys were hanging out in a canoe. 

"Hey, Ethan can I ask you something?" Pollux said.

"Sure." 

"Do you like guys?" 

"Are you asking me for I'm gay?" Ethan raised an eyebrow.

Pollux blushed. Then he nodded.

Ethan leaned in close to Pollux's face.

Both the boys were blushing now.

Ethan closed the gap between their lips.

\---------

{Two years ago}

Pollux kissed Ethan's neck. His boyfriend was sitting in his lap, shirtless.

So blissful.

Of course until the cabin door opened. 

Ethan jumped off of Pollux.

"Hey dad. Ha-ha nothing going on in here." Pollux said.

His father, Dionysus, rolled his eyes and left, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Well that was embarrassing." Ethan said after a long silence.

\---------

{One year ago}

"Castor have you seen Ethan?" Pollux asked. He hadn't been able find his boyfriend all morning.

"Nope." 

It wasn't until late that night did Pollux find the note Ethan left under his pillow.

\---------

{One year later}

Pollux saw a body fall from Olympus. He didn't know who it was.

Later when he helped some Apollo kids look for Micheal Yew, he saw who it was. 

Ethan Nakamura's body was an awful and bloody sight. 

Pollux wished he had never saw it. But above all he wished that Ethan was alive.

His world once again was shattered.


End file.
